Remember Me
by mil0u78
Summary: TRAD: Edward pleure tous les jours l’amour de sa vie. Mais qu’arrivera-t-il quand 92 ans après leur séparation il voit Bella et elle est un vampire ? Est-elle heureuse?
1. Prologue: Le commencement

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**L'auteur de cette fiction est TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen, je ne fais que la traduire.**

**Résumé : **

Edward pleure tous les jours l'amour de sa vie. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il quand 92 ans après leur séparation il voit Bella et elle est un vampire ? Est-elle heureuse ? Il la laisse seule jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle ne se souvient pas de sa vie humaine. Il fera tout pour qu'elle se souvienne de lui.

**Si vous souhaitez lire l'histoire en anglais, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.**

**Si vous avez des avis qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs pour l'auteur ou pour moi n'hésitez pas! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas billingue donc il est possible qu'il y ait des anglicismes. Veuillez m'en excuser et je tâcherai d'améliorer mes erreurs.**

**Le prologue prend place en 1988, 70 ans après la transformation d'Edward en vampire. Le premier chapitre se passe en 2010, 22 ans plus tard.**

**

* * *

**

Je m'assis et écoutai la douce musique. Ma tête reposait contre le bras de mon canapé et je fermai les yeux afin de bloquer toutes les voix intérieures et extérieures de ma famille qui se trouvait à l'étage du dessous.

La vie était difficile. Pardon, la mort était difficile. Vivre pour l'éternité paraissait amusant pour la plupart des gens. Donnez-leurs ce choix et ils le prendraient, mais pas moi. D'une certaine manière j'étais comme Rose, je ne trouvais aucun intérêt à l'immortalité.

Rose ne pouvait vivre sans enfants.

Et moi sans Bella.

Même le fait de penser son prénom ramenait à moi une douleur lancinante dans mon estomac et me faisait souhaiter mourir, juste pour la voir.

Je pouvais toujours voir son visage. Ces yeux marron si profonds et ces lèvres si roses qui faisaient s'arrêter mon souffle à chaque fois que je la regardais.

Je souhaitais pouvoir la regarder, je souhaitais pouvoir être avec elle ailleurs que dans mon imagination.

Ma famille trouvait ça bizarre que je me souvienne de la vie 70 ans après. Leurs mémoires avaient été effacées avec le temps, mais pas la mienne. Carlisle trouvait ça fascinant, mais je sais que c'était dû au fait que je ne voulais pas que mes souvenirs partent. Je pensais à elle chaque jour. La première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés, notre premier baiser, notre premier rendez-vous… Notre séparation.

Je fermai les yeux aussi forts que possible et éloignai ces pensées de ma tête.

Je me sentais glisser vers des temps plus heureux.

Je voyais Bella marcher vers moi, traversant le joli jardin à l'extérieur de la maison, un doux et tendre sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient si doux et si profonds que je me perdis dedans même à travers la distance qui nous séparait. Elle me rejoignit et se rapprocha, je fis de même jusqu'à ce que nos doigts se touchent et nous nous primes par la main.

A ce contact elle ferma les yeux et se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur mon torse. Je lâchai une de ses mains et caressai ses doux cheveux. Je souris et elle soupira de bonheur.

"Que me vaut ce plaisir?" Demanda-t-elle, relevant la tête afin de me regarder à travers ses longs cils.

Je souris largement. "Ne puis-je pas voir ma dame ? » Demandai-je

Elle rigola. "Ta dame… Cela sonne si bien, Edward…"

"Je sais…" J'acquiesçai et levai ma main pour la poser sur sa jouer. "Et je veux rendre ça officiel." Dis-je, la regardant dans les yeux.

"Officiel?" Demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai. "J'ai quelque chose à te demander Isabelle…"

"Bella." Me corrigea-t-elle automatiquement à travers son halètement vu que je m'éloignai d'elle et que je posai un genou à terre.

I remember looking behind her, to see her lady-in-waiting about 300 yards away, her back slightly turned, but I could still see her wide smile as she bowed her head in excitement.

Je n'oubliais pas de regarder derrière elle, pour voir sa demoiselle d'honneur à moins de 300 mètres de là, son dos était légèrement tourné, mais je pouvais voir son immense sourire et elle secouait la tête d'excitation.

De l'autre côté Bella était trop choquée pour bouger.

"Isabelle Marie Swan. Je te promets de t'aimer pour toujours. Chaque jour de l'éternité… Veux-tu m'épouser?" Lui demandai-je tendrement, je caressai la bague de ma mère dans ma poche et lui tendais.

Elle me regarda sans dire un mot. Elle cligna des yeux et je vis quelques larmes couler sur ses joues pale. Tout à coup elle vola dans mes bras et se cramponna à mon cou de toutes ses forces.

"Oh oui Edward…!" Pleura-t-elle. "J'ai rêvé de ça pendant si longtemps… Je suis sure que Nessie est fatiguée de m'entendre parler de mes espoirs et de mes rêves que sont d'être ta femme et d'avoir tes enfants… »

Ma prise sur elle se renforça. « Beaucoup d'enfants… Je vais te rendre heureuse Bella, je te le promets… »

Elle se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Je sais, Edward… » Sourit-elle.

Je retirai mon bras de son dos et lui montrai la bague de ma mère. Elle me donna sa main droite et je glissai la bague à son doigt.

Elle sourit et de plus en plus de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle m'étreignit si fort que je tombai sur les pierres. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et souris, peu importait si j'étais sale, elle était tout simplement dans mes bras et m'aimait vraiment.

Je regardai Nessie arriver vers nous, ses bras s'agitant pour m'aider à me relever.

Je levai ma main dans sa direction pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide et elle s'arrêta en plein vol.

Je fermai les yeux et enfonçai ma tête entre ses épaules, respirant sa délicieuse odeur.

"Je vous aime Bella Swan…" Murmurai-je.

"Bella Masen…" Dit-elle, la gorge pleine de sanglot.

"Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés…" Rigolai-je, mais j'étais touché.

"Je m'en moque, j'ai attendu toute ma vie pour devenir ta femme. Je suis Bella Masen. Et nous serons mariés dès que possible, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder, le regard malicieux. «Voulez-vous, Monsieurr Edward Anthony Masen me prendre, Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan pour légitime épouse et ce, pour l'éternité ? »

Je lui souris, "Oui je le veux…Pour toujours." murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Elle acquiesa et je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de continuer. « Voulez-vous Mademoiselle Isabelle Marie Swan me prendre, Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen pour légitime époux et ce, pour l'éternité ? »

Elle riggola. "Je le veux…" elle me donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres « Pour toujours et bien plus encore… ».

Je rigolai et la tirai près de moi pour lui donner un gentil baiser. Mais ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux et elle m'attira plus près d'elle et le baiser s'approfondit et ne nous arrêtâmes qu'une fois en manque d'air.

Elle se poussa et inspira un grand coup. « Je vous aime Monsieur Edward Masen… »

Je lui souris. "Je vous aime Madame Bella Masen…"

Elle rigola encore une fois, ce son était une mélodie pour mes oreilles, son que je n'avais jamais oublié…

J'ouvrai les yeux pour trouver une autre paire d'yeux dorés me regardant.

"Alice" Dis-je en m'assaillant.

Elle posa sa main sur mon avant-bras. « Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas?" Questionnai-je alors que je toussai réalisant la soudaine pression qui commençait dan ma gorge.

_Car tu sembles être sur le point de pleurer si c'était possible … _Dit-elle dans sa tête.

Alice parlait toujours dans sa tête au cas où que des oreilles délicates trainent. Elle était la seule à _réellement_ savoir ce que je vivais, car elle était la seule à connaître entièrement l'histoire.

"Et tu sembles avoir besoin de chasser… » Dit-elle à voix haute. « Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? J'en ai aussi besoin. »

J'acceptai et je fis le tour du canapé afin d'éteindre la musique.

Nous descendîmes ensemble et je vis Emmett se tourner pour me regarder depuis sa partie d'échec avec Rose. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux –cherchant à voir si j'avais besoin de chasser.

Heureusement mes yeux étaient presque noirs donc l'histoire d'Alice fonctionna… Elle était un malin petit lutin.

Nous sortîmes de la maison et commençâmes à courir vers la forêt.

Nous nous arrêtâmes lorsque nous trouvâmes deux pierres assez éloignées de la maison pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous entendre.

"Donc…" Commença Alice. "Comment se passé ta tentative d'oubli?" Demanda-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux et donnai un coup de pied dans une toute petite pierre. « Ce n'est pas… » Marmonnai-je. « Le problème Alice c'est que je ne _veux_ pas l'oublier… »

Elle me regarda sans voix, un profond chagrin dans les yeux.

"Elle était la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrive…" Murmurai-je en regardant mes mains.

_Est-_

Je tournai rapidement la tête pour la regarder et elle regarda ailleurs et commença tout à coup à chanter Britney Spears dans sa tête.

"Alice" Marmonnai-je. "Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?" Demandai-je.

"Cacher?" Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux rencontrant les miens. "Je ne cache rien du tout."

"Si tu le fais, tu chantes Britney Spears – tu détestes Britney Spears… Tu détestes ses vêtements." Lui dis-je avec méfiance.

Elle lécha ses lèvres et me regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne te cache rien Edward… J'étais juste en train d'espérer… Mais si j'espère, tu espères. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a _pas_ d'espoir. Et j'en suis désolée. Je souhaite qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire… » Dit-elle et tout à coup elle était à côté de moi sur ma pierre.

Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de moi et je l'étreignis en retour.

"Merci Alice…" Dis-je à moitié enthousiaste.

Je te promets, je ne te cache rien Edward…"

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Review ?!**


	2. Le secret

**Voici le premier chapitre de Remember Me. J'espère que vous l'aimerez :)**

**

* * *

  
**

22 ans plus tard - 2010

" A toi ! » Appelai-je en lançant la balle vers Emmett. Je visais l'arbre et regardais avec plaisir Emmett grimper dessus et attraper la balle en un temps record.

"Hors jeu!" dit Esmé alors qu'Emmett frappait la base avec la balle. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres alors que Jasper atteignit la base quelques millisecondes après Emmett.

Jasper partit et Rose prit la batte. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour et elle acquiesça en direction d'Alice. Je me positionnai, attendant quelque chose, mais rien n'arriva.

Nous reportâmes tous notre attention sur Alice. Elle était en train de reculer et étant dorénavant au milieu de la clairière _se rongeant les ongles_…

'Alice?" L'appelai-je en courant vers elle.

Son visage était déchiré et vraiment inquiet. Son petit front était plissé et ses yeux dorés éraient concentrés.

Toute la famille était là maintenant et Esme plaça ses mais sur les épaules d'Alice pour l'arrêter.

"Alice!" Hurlai-je encore une fois, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas.

J'essayai d'atteindre ses pensées mais elle était en train de me les cacher. Je pouvais seulement entendre le reste de ma famille, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"Pourquoi es-tu en train de me cacher tes pensées Alice ? » Lui demandai-je, vraiment inquiet maintenant. Je regardai alors le reste de ma famille dont les yeux étaient élargis par la peur.

Rapidement son visage devint tranquille et elle enleva ses doigts de sa bouche. Elle me regarda. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle regardant autour d'elle.

"Tu étais en train de me cacher tes pensées… » Dis-je et j'essayai encore. « Tu continues. »

Elle secoua la tête. "Désolée… Je le fais parfois et je ne m'en rends même pas compte… »

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demandai-je. « Tu nous as fait peur… »

Elle recula. "Il n'y a rien… »

"Quoi alors?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "J'ai vu qu'il allait pleuvoir… Je ne voulais pas bousiller mes cheveux, Rose et moi allons à Port Angeles ce soir. » Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Je regardai toute ma famille grogner, c'était typique d'Alice.

"Ah bon?" Demanda Rose, touchant ses cheveux et regardant avec colère le ciel.

"Oui" Rigola Alice. "Tu allais me le demander une fois à la maison." Dit-elle joyeusement.

"Cool… Que vais-je porter?" Réfléchit-elle alors que le reste de la famille retournait à leurs bases.

Je n'étais pas si facile à convaincre. « Es-tu sûre Alice ? » Demandai-je.

Elle me sourit, ses yeux dorés sincères et son visage de lutin amusé. « Oui Edward…Maintenant bouges. » Elle me frappa au torse. « Si nous sortons Rose, nous gagnons. »

J'acquiesçai doucement et retournai à ma base. Je tentai de lire ses pensées encore une fois et cette fois-ci je pus.

_Je me demande ce que je vais porter? Hmmm… Je pourrais porter cette robe que j'ai commandé… attends, personne ne sait que j'ai acheté ça… Je pourrais dire que je l'ai eue en solde… Edward ?! Es-tu en train de m'écouter ?!_

Je souris et jetai un regard en arrière pour la regarder, activant mon regard coupable.

_Ugh, tu ne le dis à PERSONNE._

Je rigolai et fis une croix sur mon cœur pour lui montrer que son secret serait en sécurité avec moi.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison une demi-heure après avoir brillamment réussi à sortir Rose lors de son premier tour.

Je m'assis au piano et fis courir doucement mes doigts sur les touches. Je souris à ce son, Bella aimait lorsque je jouais pour elle. Il me semble que je n'étais pas aussi bon que maintenant, elle aurait aimé m'entendre.

"T'es partant pour un jeu sur Xbox?" Demanda Emmett. Je me tournai pour le voir regarder Jasper. « Pas toi Eddie. » Il se renfrogna et je souris. « Je ne gagne jamais avec toi… Tu sais toujours ma prochaine attaque stupide liseur d'esprit. » Marmonna-t-il.

Je ris encore une fois et retournai au piano. Je commençai à jouer le morceau favori d'Esmé et je l'entendis soupirer de sa chambre. Je souris en sentant ses douces mains sur mes épaules.

Je continuai de jouer jusqu'à la fin de la chanson et dès que mes doigts frappèrent la dernière note les bras d'Emé entourèrent mon cou et elle embrassa ma joue. « Merci…Ca fait un bout de temps que tu n'as pas joué… »

"Oui." Acquiesçai-je. C'était vrai, c'était un bon jour pour changer. Mes pensées n'étaient pas centrées sur Bella aujourd'hui. Elle était présente bien sûr, elle était toujours là… Mais aujourd'hui était vivable. J'arrivais à supporter aujourd'hui.

C'était comme si Esmé le sentit car ses bras se resserrent et elle parla dans sa tête.

_Un jour mon fils, tu trouveras quelqu'un… Quelqu'un que tu aimeras plus que Bella, quelqu'un avec qui tu seras heureux… Tu ne vivras pas comme ça pour l'éternité, je te le promets…_

Etaient-ce ses mots qui me firent me sentir plus mal? Je me sentis comme si toute ma famille attendait de moi que je trouve quelqu'un, et bien ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Je ne pourrais _jamais_ aimer quelqu'un plus que j'ai aimé ma Bella, personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

"Je suis désolée…" Dit rapidement Esmé. "Je n'aurais pas dû le dire comme ça."

Je me tournai confus et je vis Jasper nous regardant. Il a dû sentir ma colère et le dire à Esmé, j'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées pour l'entendre.

Je secouai la tête. "Ce n'est pas ta faute Esmé.". Je lui souris. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

Elle plaça ses mains sur mes joues. « Tu es si adorable… » Dit-elle.

J'hochai la tête et Emmett fis un bruit de succion 'Fils à maman » Murmura-t-il à Jasper, sachant très bien que j'entendrai.

Je courus vers lui en moins d'une seconde et je lui bloquais la tête. « Hey ! Je suis désolée !" Cria-t-il en lâchant la manette de jeu afin d'essayer d'ouvrir mes mains.

Esmé rit derrière nous et Jasper rit vu qu'il tenait sa chance de battre Emmett.

Je le laissai partir vu que Jasper passa la ligne d'arrivée.

"Ca t'apprendra." Dis-je et il prit un air renfrogné.

Je montai les escaliers et allai dans ma chambre. Je vis Alice perchée sur la tête de mon lit avec tous mes albums photos de notre famille autour d'elle, elle les feuilletait indifféremment.

"Alice!" Criai-je, courant et me saisissant d'un certain nombre d'entre eux pour les replacer sur les étagères.

Elle haussa les épaules. "J'étais seulement en train de regarder…"

"Non, tu les abîmais… Tue s supposée en prendre soin. Avec ta force, tu les aurais déchirés ! » Dis-je, ma voix ne transmettant pas tout l'agacement que je voulais, je ne pouvais pas être en colère après ma sœur préférée.

Et elle le savait.

Elle sourit alors que j'enlevai la plupart des albums photo et que je les mettais sur les étagères. Je marchai vers elle et lui pris celui qu'elle était en train de regarder alors que je marchai vers la porte. C'était mon album photo humain, celui que je chérissais le plus. Alors que je me tournai pour lui demander pourquoi elle le regardait, même si je le savais déjà – elle adorait me regarder quand j'étais humain, elle dit que j'étais vraiment très « beau » - elle sauta de mon lit dans un petit mouvement et marcha vers la porte.

"De toute manière, que fais-tu ici Alice?" Demandai-je, curieux.

« Je t'ai dit que je regardais. » Dit-elle ouvrant la porte. « Je vais m'habiller. J'ai une longue soirée ce soir… »

"Que veux-tu di-" Commençai-je à demander, mais je fus couper par le bruit de la porte se refermant.

* * *

**J'essaye de traduire la suite au plus vite ;) **


	3. Le feu

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

"Bella? Bella chérie, tout ira bien… Je dois juste trouver une sortie… » Dis-je d'un ton aussi apaisant que possible. Je me levai derrière elle et essayai de voir la porte à travers l'épaisse fumée.

Je la trouvai et mis un coup dedans avec ma main aussi fort que possible, mais cela ne servait à rien. J'essayai de rester calme pour Bella –qui était presque inconsciente- mais je pouvais sentir mon cœur commencer à battre nerveusement, ou à manquer d'oxygène.

Je levai mon pied et frappai aussi fort que possible. La porte se cassa au milieu, la chaleur du feu et mon pied la faisant devenir peu résistante. Je la poussai alors que la fumée se rependit dans la pièce.

Je toussai, haletant et courant vers Bella.

Je touchai doucement sa joue, la vision de mon ange devenant trouble.

A présent ses yeux étaient complètement fermés et j'approchai mon oreille de sa bouche afin de voir si elle respirait toujours.

Je sentis un léger soufflé venir de sa bouche et je soupirai, à moitié soulagé, à moitié effrayé.

"Tiens bon Bella, chérie… Je vais te sortir de là. » Dis-je en la portant. Elle était mollement suspendue dans mes bras et sa tête reposait sur mon torse… Mon ange…

Je commençai à courir à travers la maison qui maintenant était pleine de flammes.

Je courus à travers l'atelier et du hall à la cuisine essayant d'éviter les flammes et de cacher le magnifique visage de Bella dans mon torse. J'ouvris la porte de derrière et je nous jetai dehors sur l'herbe.

J'haletai dans le souffle de l'air pur et serais fermement Bella, priant qu'elle aille bien.

Je la relâchai et admirai son visage, son éblouissant visage que les flammes n'avaient heureusement pas marqué.

Je souris, "Bella?" Murmurai-je. Mon sourire se fana doucement en regardant son corps inanimé. « Balla. » Dis-je.

Je touchai doucement son visage, les larmes noyant mes yeux, me disant quelque chose que ma tête savait, mais que mon cœur ne voulait pas croire. « Bella ! » hurlai-je.

Je posai ma joue à coté d'elle et essayai d'écouter désespérément le son de sa respiration.

Un souffle.

C'était tout ce qu'elle fit sortir mais c'était assez pour moi, je relevai la tête, « Bella ? Bella, chérie ? Tu iras bien… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda simplement, un sourire à peine visible sur ses lèvres roses, elle ouvrit la bouche.

"Non chérie, ne parle pas… Essaye juste de respirer…". Ordonnai-je doucement.

"Je t'a-aime." Bégaya-t-elle.

Je souris, les larmes striant mes joues, « Je t'aime aussi, chérie. Je t'aimerai toujours… »

Elle sourit et soudain elle lâcha un léger souffle.

"Bella? Demandai-je d'urgence. Je touchai sa joue, "Bella!" Hurlai-je.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle ne respirait plus.

Soudain, je ne pus plus à respirer. J'ai été si inquiet pour elle que je n'ai pas réalisé la quantité de fumée que j'ai inhalée.

Je me penchai doucement, mes poumons devenant lourds. J'embrassai légèrement les lèvres de Bella remerciant Dieu que si elle mourrait, au moins je la suivrai.

Et là tout devint noir.

"Bella!" Criai-je, sursautant avachi sur mon canapé.

Je pris une longue respiration et essayai de calmer mes pensées.

Soudain une main me toucha la joue, "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Entendis-je la voix d'Alice me demander.

Je toussai en silence et acquiesçai simplement.

"Question stupide…" Admit-elle en s'installant au pied de mon lit, "J'ai vu ce que tu étais en train de faire, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas que ça se sache donc je les ai envoyés chasser, mais je pense qu'Esme et Carlisle savent. »

« Merci… » Murmurai-je.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de t'infliger Edward?" Demanda-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu dire ? « Demandai-je en m'asseyant complètement.

"Tu penses à elle et-"

"Bien évidement que je pense à elle Alice!" Craquai-je, « Elle est l'amour de ma vie, que penses-tu que je fasse ? »

"Si tu me laissais terminer Edward…" Dit-elle calmement. "Tu penses à elle et à tous les bons moments… Et là tu te laisses prendre dans les mauvais moments."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute." Dis-je également, « Juste ça arrive… »

"Je sais…" Acquiesça-t-elle, "Je m'inquiète pour toi."

"Merci Alice." Je souris.

"Donc, tu veux en parler?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

"C'était le feu."

"Celui dont un couple de vampire t'a sauvé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesai. "Les O'Kelly."

"Ouais, _eux_." Dit-elle froidement.

"Je ne les aime pas beaucoup car ils m'ont pris Bella et étaient vraiment maléfiques, mais pourquoi ne les aimes-tu pas ? » Demandai-je curieusement.

"Pour les mêmes raisons. » Dit-elle d'une manière inhumaine. "Ils ont ruiné ta vie."

"Ils aiment dire qu'ils l'ont sauvé." Marmonnai-je.

Elle roula des yeux avec un petit « humph ».

Je ris, "S'ils ne m'avaient pas transformés je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle sourit. "Et tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi…" son sourire se fana et elle rencontra mes yeux avec l'expression la plus sérieuse que je n'ai jamais vu Alice Cullen porter, « Mais tu ne peux pas vivre sans Bella. »

Je regardai mes mains, "Je le sais". Du coin de l'œil je la vis acquiescer, et… Etait-ce un sourire ?

Je secouai la tête et changeai de sujet, « Donc Rose et toi avez passé une bonne nuit ? »

Elle sourit largement, "Oh oui… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un vraiment génial…"


	4. La Librairie

Hello!

Ça fait un [long] moment je le sais et je vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté de traduction pendant 2 mois au moins. Mais entre les cours, les partiels, le boulot, etc, j'avais un peu de mal à vrai dire... Je vous promets que cela n'arrivera plus !

Bref en tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre que j'adore pour ma part :)

Je cherche une **relectrice** (oui au féminin car je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de garçons dans le coin, enfin s'il y en a l'annonce leur est ouverte aussi) afin de m'aider dans mon travail. Car traduire c'est bien beau mais j'ai parfois du mal à prendre de la distance avec le texte. C'est pourquoi je cherche quelqu'un de sérieux et surtout quelqu'un qui n'a aucun soucis avec tout ce qui est orthographe, syntaxe, conjuguaison et grammaire. Donc si il y a des intéressés n'hésitez pas à me contacter!

Profitez bien de ce chapitre :)

* * *

**La librairie**

"Pourquoi dois-je y aller Alice?" Demandai-je, « L'école commence demain… »

"Et tu ne veux pas avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil?" Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, « S'il te plait Edward ? »

Je le regardai faire la moue, « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas y aller toi-même ? »

"Parce que…" Elle regarda dans sa chambre, là où elle m'avait fait signe quelques minutes plus tôt. "Car je suis occupée." Dit-elle en cherchant son portable.

"Occupée? Avec quoi?" Demandai-je très dubitatif.

"J'ai une épreuve d'anglais demain. » Dit-elle rapidement.

Mes yeux se resserrèrent alors que je lisais ses pensées.

_L'essai de Macbeth sur Duncan… Epreuve… Edward arête ça!_

"Je ne suis pas en train de te mentir!" Dit-elle à voix haute, « J'ai juste besoin que tu y ailles… S'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment faisant sa fameuse moue.

J'abandonnai et elle sauta partout, voyant déjà ma réponse, "Merci!" Rit-elle.

"Peu importe… Ca m'occupera. Je pourrais demander à Emmett de ve-"

"Non!" M'interrompit-elle et je la regardai curieusement, "Euh… Car tu seras distrait et tu ne penseras pas à tout prendre ou alors tu prendras les mauvaises choses… »

"D'accord." Acquiesçai-je, "As-tu le ticket?" Je tendis la main.

"Oui." Dit-elle, cherchant son porte-monnaie et sortant le ticket d'un compartiment caché. « C'est ce petit fabriquant de robe au coin… Tu sais, celui à côté de la librairie ? »

J'acquiesçai, "Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prise hier lorsque Rose et toi êtes allées à Port Angeles ? » Demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, "J'ai essayé, mais c'était fermé quand nous y sommes allées…" marmonna-t-elle.

"Ouais, bien sur" Dis-je sortant de la pièce et me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

J'entendis Alice me dire merci dans sa tête et je pus sentir un rire dans ses pensées. Elle se moquait de moi car je ne pouvais rien lui refuser lorsqu'elle me demandait de faire quelque chose pour elle, je me sentais comme une marionnette, une marionnette vampire.

"Tu vas quelque part?" Me demanda Carlisle depuis le salon.

Je le regardai et souris, "Oui, une course pour Alice. »

Il acquiesça en connaissance de cause et retourna lire le livre qu'il avait entre les mains.

Je passai la porte et sautai dans ma Volvo. Je démarrai la voiture et conduisis attentivement tout le long du chemin sinueux qui menait hors de la forêt et jusqu'au centre de Forks.

Dès que je fus sur l'autoroute, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et dépassai les 130km/h, vitesse maximale à laquelle je pouvais rouler en plein jour.

J'allumai la musique et fredonnai tout doucement, mes pensées s'attardant sur Bella et Alice.

Alice était si _étrange_ dernièrement. Me cachant toujours des choses, disant tout le temps des choses sans aucun sens et parlant sans relâche de Bella.

Je réfléchis au fait qu'Alice me cachait quelque chose. Nous étions si proche l'un de l'autre à cause de nos pouvoirs et parce que j'étais celui qui l'avait mené aux Cullen.

Après avoir quitté les O'Kelly et vécu comme un animal assoiffé pendant un an, je trouvai Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie et Emmett. J'ai rejoins leur famille sans aucune hésitation et je les ai aimés dès le premier jour.

Emmett et moi étions parties chasser et lorsque nous sommes rentrés j'ai retrouvé le contenu de ma chambre transportés au dernier étage de notre immense maison et j'ai trouvé Alice défaisant ses affaires dans ma chambre.

Ses pensées étaient douces et gentilles et dès qu'elle me vit elle sut tout de suite qui j'étais.

Elle expliqua à la famille qu'elle m'avait _vu_, et comment j'avais rejoins les Cullen. Puis elle a eu une vision de Jasper, son mari. Et, par conséquence, elle sut qu'ils allaient se joindre à notre famille et qu'elle aurait _ma_ chambre. Mais je savais que c'était parce que j'avais la plus grande armoire.

Je secouai la tête et rigolai aux évènements qui s'étaient passés ces soixante-dix dernières années. Je m'arrêtai à une place à quelques mètres de la couturière.

Je sortis de la voiture d'un mouvement vif et commençai à marcher le long de la rue vers la boutique.

Je pouvais entendre les gens à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de leur tête, la plupart disant des choses complètement différentes de ce qu'ils pensaient.

Je souris et je passai devant la librairie.

Et soudain je ne fis pas que sentir un autre vampire, mais j'entendis aussi son rire.

Ce rire si distinct.

Je tournai rapidement et regardai à travers la vitre, mes yeux s'élargissant et ma bouche s'ouvrant à ce son que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre.

Le rire de la fille était si mignon et doux qu'il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Je regardai le dos de la fille avec effroi et soudain elle se tourna et je pus voir son visage.

"Bella…" Murmurai-je.

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire pendant une seconde, le temps que mon cœur se remette à battre.

J'arrêtai de respirer, j'étais scotché sur place. Mon cœur criait, mon cœur se déchirait dans ma poitrine, je devrais passer la porte la saisir dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.

C'était _Bella_. Ma _Bella_.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais la revoir. Je pensais qu'elle était morte… Comment pouvait-elle être en vie ? De toute évidence elle était un vampire, mais qui l'a transformée et quand ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse survivre au feu, et les O'Kelly assurèrent qu'ils n'avaient jamais transformé de fille, juste moi.

Je la regardai pendant un moment, mes yeux auraient pleuré s'ils avaient pu.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un chocolat si profond, de la même longueur qu'en 1918. Ses yeux n'étaient plus marron, mais _dorés_. Il ne pouvait en être autrement que Bella végétarienne, elle a toujours détesté blesser les gens. Sa peau était toujours fine et elle semblait douce. Elle portait une paire de jeans et une chemise bleue, qui la faisait être… Splendide, serait le mot courtois à utiliser.

Je continuai de la fixer pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de la librairie, se demandant surement qui avait prononcé son nom. Elle ne me vit pas et je pus donc continuer à la regarder jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qui se passait et j'irai peut-être lui parler.

Elle regarda la quatrième de couverture du livre et rigola doucement encore une fois, ce son était de la musique pour mes oreilles.

J'essayai d'écouter ses pensées, afin d'entendre sa voix encore une fois, même si c'était la seule dans sa tête. Mais en écoutant, je n'entendis rien… J'essayai encore, j'essayai plus fort. Rien.

Elle devait être un bouclier.

Ma Bella avait un pouvoir, et un fabuleux pouvoir si je ne pouvais pas le passer…

Je la regardai encore et secouai la tête n'y croyant pas.

Je l'ai retrouvée… Après toutes ces années de deuil. Si seulement j'avais su qu'elle était en vie… Je l'aurais cherchée à travers le monde entier jusqu'à ce que je la trouve.

Je sentis quelque chose bouillonner en moi, quelque chose qui était toujours présent, mais qui était plus fort maintenant. C'était mon amour pour elle. J'ai aimé ses souvenirs pendant quatre vingt douze ans et maintenant, encore une fois je pouvais _l_'aimer.

Je souris, et je pus sentir l'amour et la joie briller dans mes yeux.

Soudain une pensée me frappa dans mon propre bonheur.

Savait-elle que j'étais en vie? Si elle le savait, je suis sûr qu'elle serait venue me voir…

De toute évidence elle ne savait pas.

Et dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-elle pas malheureuse comme je l'ai été pendant quatre vingt douze ans ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si heureuse ?

J'y croyais difficilement alors que cette idée me détruisit…

_Elle était passée à autre chose._


	5. Amicale Torture

**En ce jour de l'été (enfin je ne sais pas pour vous, mais chez moi l'été n'est pas encore là!) et de fête de la musique, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je ne suis pas très fière de ma traduction, ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez**.

**Merci pour vos reviews! Votre avis est très important pour moi, n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des choses qui ne vont pas :)**

**Je recherche toujours un/e relecteur/trice, c'est assez urgent donc s'il y a des volontaires, n'hésitez pas !**

* * *

**Amicale Torture**

Je conduisais doucement sur le chemin et écoutai afin d'entendre qui était à la maison.

Je ne pus percevoir qu'un faible mouvement, peut-être celui d'un clavier d'ordinateur. Et je ne pus entendre qu'une voix, Alice…

Je grognai et m'arrêtai à côté de la maison. Je sortis de ma voiture et soulevai le sac contenant la robe du siège passager.

Je grimpai vivement les marches du porche et ouvris la porte.

Alice était confortablement assise sur le canapé qui faisait face à la porte. Au début, elle regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur en écrivant et son IPod était sur ses oreille à plein volume, c'était probablement pour ça qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent puis ils rencontrèrent les miens et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se leva et plaça doucement son ordinateur sur le canapé.

Elle courut vers moi et je rigolai.

"Alors?" Dit-elle en arrivant près de moi.

"Je l'ai…" Ris-je.

"Tu _l_'as?"Se moqua-t-elle, "C'est très gentil de l'appeler comme ça…"

"Tu donnes des noms à tes robes Alice, très mature…" Ris-je en la regardant.

Je relevai la tête et je lui tendis la robe. Mais elle ne me regardait pas.

Ses yeux faisaient le voyage entre derrière moi et dehors comme si elle attendait que quelque chose apparaisse. Ses yeux revinrent dans les miens, la confusion prenait place dans ses yeux dorés.

Elle me regarda pendant un long moment, son sourire se fana et elle sembla inquiète.

"Alice?" Demandai-je, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Mais rien n'a changé…" Dit-elle confuse en secouant la tête.

"Rien n'a change à propos de quoi?" Demandai-je anxieux.

J'écoutai ses pensées mais encore une fois elle me bloquait.

"Que s'est-il passé à Port Angeles?" Demanda-t-elle tout à coup, son visage devenant clair et encore une fois elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

Je secouai la tête et haussai les épaules, ne paraissant pas nerveux, « Rien pourquoi ? »

"Rien…" Dit-elle en me prenant la robe des mains.

Je la regardai curieusement pendant un long moment. Sa bouche formait une ligne obstinée et ses yeux étaient déterminés.

Je secouai la tête, n'ayant ni la patience ni l'envie de m'expliquer avec elle à ce moment.

Je commençai à marcher vers ma chambre, retenant mon soufflé jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la porte et que je puisse entendre de nouveau la musique d'Alice.

Je tombai sur le canapé et expirai bruyamment. Je fermai les yeux et tenais mon estomac, là où la douleur semblait faire le plus mal.

J'essayai de bien respirer, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment Bella était devenue un vampire et qu'elle ne m'aimait plus…

Après toutes ces années pendant lesquelles elle m'a manqué et pendant lesquelles j'ai désespérément essayé de trouver du réconfort et un but à la vie… Mais elle l'a trouvé elle…

Peut-être que je devrais être heureux pour elle…

Juste au moment où la douleur commença à faire plus mal, j'entendis la chanson d'Alice changer et un petit, _regardes comme il aime ça_, dans ses pensées.

Soudainement elle se mit à chanter, sa voix d'ange changeant doucement les paroles d'une chanson que j'ai déjà entendue, mais à laquelle je n'ai jamais réellement pensé.

_"I can't fight this feeling any longer, [Je ne peux pas combattre ce sentiment plus longemps,]_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it show... [Et je suis encore effrayé de le laisser jaillir]_

_What started out as friendship had grown stronger, [Ce qui a commencé par une amitié c'est renforcé,]_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show. [J'aimerai tellement avoir la force de le montrer.]_

_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you inside... [Et même si j'erre je te garde en tête,]_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. [Tu es une bougie derrière la fenêtre, lors d'une nuit noir et froide d'hiver.]_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might... [Et je me retrouve plus proche que ce que je n'aurai jamais pensé]_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. [Et je ne peux plus combattre ce sentiment.]_

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for. [J'ai oublié ce pourquoi je me battais.]_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars. [Il est temps d'amener le bateau à la rive, et de jeter les rames,]_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore..." [Bébé, je ne peux plus combattre ce sentiment… »]_

J'agrippai le canapé et serrai les dents. La voix fluide d'Alice atteignait directement mon cœur et le torturait impudemment.

_"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you... ["Ma vie a été une tornade depuis que je t'ai connu,]_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind. [Je me suis retourné l'esprit dans tous les sens.]_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl... [Et on dirait bien que je te suis, chérie…]_

_Cause you took me to the places that alone I'd never find. [Car tu m'emmènes là où, je n'irai jamais seul.]_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight... [Et même si j'erre je te garde en tête…]_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. [Tu es une bougie derrière la fenêtre, lors d'une nuit noir et froide d'hiver.]_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might... [Et je me retrouve plus proche que ce que je n'aurai jamais pensé]_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore." [Et je ne peux plus combattre ce sentiment. "]_

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de respirer, je levai les bras pour essayer de couvrir mes oreilles du son.

_"I've forgotten what I've started fighting for. [" J'ai oublié ce pourquoi je me battais.]_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars. [Il est temps d'amener le bateau à la rive, et de jeter les rames,]_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore...[Car je ne peux plus combattre ce sentiment…]_

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for. [J'ai oublié ce pourquoi je me battais.]_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for... [J'ai oublié ce pourquoi je me battais…]_

_Even if I have to crawl upon your floor, [Même si je dois ramper sur ton sol,]_

_Come crashing through your door, [Venir en écrasant ta porte,]_

_Baby, I can't fight this –" [Chérie, je ne peux pas combattre ce-"]_

"Alice!" Hurlai-je tout à coup. Je sautai jusqu'à ma porte et je l'ouvris brutalement.

Alice se tenait devant la porte, son IPod éteint, sa chanson arrêtée.

Elle était là, les mains sur les hanches et elle me regardait attendant quelque chose, « Bien. Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé maintenant ? Ou dois-je passer à Titanic ? J'adore _« I will always love you »_, pas toi Edward ? »

* * *

**Alors? :D**


	6. L'Histoire

**J'ai publié le chapitre 5 ce soir car je serai absente dans les jours à venir. Le prochain chapitre sera donc publié la semaine prochaine. J'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre, il est réellement magnifique et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**

**Recommandations: Sortez vos mouchoirs! Séquence émotion en vue**.

* * *

**L'Histoire**

Je serais les dents et la regardais d'un œil mauvais.

"N'essayes même pas de t'enfuir… Je te suivrai." Dit-elle, posant un doigt sur sa tête, « Je sais où tu iras, tu te souviens ? »

Je laissai échapper un soupir en guise de défaite et ouvris la porte plus grand afin qu'elle puisse entrer.

Elle souriait heureuse et sautilla dans la chambre, je me tournai et vis qu'elle était assise sur un bras du canapé.

Je la suivis en silence et m'assis sur l'accoudoir opposé.

"Dis-moi." Ordonna-t-elle, sa voix était un mix entre la frustration et la douceur.

Je la regardai un long moment, "As-tu vu ce qui s'est passé?" Demandai-je suspicieusement, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle était aussi étrange.

Elle me regarda pendant un long moment et le silence résonna dans la maison comme un tambour.

Elle secoua la tête, "Vu ce qu'il s'est passé Edward?"

"Tu dois l'avoir vu Alice." Persistai-je, « Qui d'autre aurait pu savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi ? »

Elle sourit doucement, "Tu es mon frère Edward. Je le sais quand quelque chose te préoccupe. »

Je la regardai et acquiesçai finalement, acceptant qu'elle n'ait réellement rien vu venir.

"Edward, racontes moi" Dit-elle tendrement.

Je la regardai pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, et finalement je parlais, "Elle est en vie… » Murmurai-je, « Bella est envie. »

Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne parla pas, et même ses pensées étaient silencieuses. Ses yeux étaient froids et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement.

"Alice?" Commençai-je.

"Elle est en vie?" Demanda-t-elle, sa voix teintée d'un soupçon de contrariété.

"Oui…"

"Comment?"

"C'est un vampire."

"Est-ce que les O'Kelly l'ont transformée?" Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

J'haussais les épaules, "Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils me l'auraient dit, mais je ne suis pas sûr… Ils m'ont menti à propos d'autre chose. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, sa voix toujours irritée, « Donc si elle est un vampire… Si elle est en vie… »

"Oui?" Demandai-je?

"Lui as-tu parlé? Ou est-elle?" Demanda-t-elle tout à coup, sa voix montant et ses yeux s'élargissant.

Je restai silencieux pendant un moment et commençai doucement, « Je ne sais pas ou elle est. Je ne lui ai pas parlé, Je-»

"Pourquoi?" Explosa-t-elle, c'est donc pour _ça_ qu'elle était énervée. Je regardai ses mains voler dans les airs et je pouvais sentir de la colère dans ses pensées.

"Alice…" Dis-je, secouant la tête.

Elle dut voir la tristesse dans mes traits car elle s'arrêta et parla doucement, « Racontes moi ce qui s'est passé. »

"Je marchai vers la couturière et je suis passé devant la librairie. » Commençai-je, regardant mes mains, « J'écoutai tout le monde, me moquant d'eux et j'ai entendu ce rire… Un si joli rire, Alice… C'était celui de Bella. » Je la regardai et vis qu'elle me regardait chaleureusement, « Je me suis retourné et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre… C'était Bella. Ma Bella. Elle rigolait d'un livre… Je la regardais comme si elle était un fantôme, je ne pouvais pas réellement croire qu'elle était là. Elle était comme je l'ai laissée en 1918. Ses cheveux marron et sa peau pâle… Sauf que cette fois elle avait les yeux dorés, qui semblent encore plus jolis que ses marron, incroyable… J'étais prêt à aller lui parler. » J'acquiesçai, « J'allais poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte, mais je me suis arrêté. »

"_Pourquoi_?" Murmura Alice en haletant.

"Parce que… Parce qu'elle était si _heureuse_ Alice. » Dis-je.

"Heureuse?" Demanda Alice sans bouger les lèvres, son froid était ridé et ses yeux étaient dans un état de concentration extrême.

J'acquiesçai tristement, « Elle a cette flamme dans ses yeux, la flamme qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était amoureuse de moi… J'avais la même, mais je ne l'avais plus depuis 1918… Comment pourrais-je me pointer dans sa vie, et ruiner son bonheur ? De toute évidence je ne lui manque pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

"Donc qu'as-tu fait?" Demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres toujours statiques.

"J'ai été chez la couturière et j'ai pris ta robe puis je suis rentré à la maison."

"C'est donc ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai, « Rien n'a changé… Je vais vivre ma vie, et elle la sienne. »

Alice secoua la tête, comme si mes mots brisaient ses rêveries. Elle me regarda intensément, « Mais Edward, tu n'as pas une vie à vivre. Tu vis dans un cauchemar. Tu as _besoin_ de Bella. »

"Mais elle n'a pas besoin de moi, Alice." Murmurai-je.

Elle me regarda et secoua la tête, « Edward ne réalises-tu pas ce que tu as fait ? »

Je la regardai involontairement, elle recommença à parler en faisant de petites secousses avec sa tête, « Bella. _Ta_ Bella. L'amour de ta vie. Ton âme-sœur. Elle était là devant toi Edward. C'est quelqu'un chose que tu ne pensais plus revoir, et tu l'as vu. Tu n'as _jamais _pensé que tu la reverrais, tu l'as pleuré chaque jour depuis 1918 et tu ne vas toujours pas mieux. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais… Elle était _là _Edward ! » Dit-elle impuissante, « Tu pouvais la toucher, lui parler, _être_ avec elle ! Tu n'as jamais, même dans tes rêves les plus fous, pensé que tu aurais encore une fois cette chance… Et tu l'as laissé passée ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule.

"Mais-"

"Non, Edward." Dit-elle doucement, "Tu l'as laissée partir après l'avoir vue pendant une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'elle ne passait pas juste une bonne journée? Elle pense peut-être à toi à l'heure actuelle… Souhaitant que tu sois en vie et qu'elle puisse te revoir, quand elle pourrait… »

Je regardai mes mains puis retournai à elle.

"Mais j'ai pu voir la joie Alice. Je ne peux pas ruiner sa vie en y faisant intrusion… Je l'aime trop. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, même si je ne le suis pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa le canapé.

Soudainement elle sauta du canapé et commença à marcher vers la porte, "Alice… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demandai-je, descendant et la suivant.

"Je vais te rendre heureux." Dit-elle simplement en passant la porte, et à côté de moi.


	7. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**/ !\ CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE / !\**

Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis 2 semaines mais la traduction du chapitre suivant me donne beaucoup de mal …

De plus, étant étudiante, j'ai un [super _] job d'été qui me fait commencer tôt et rentrer tard donc je dois avouer que le soir en rentrant je suis fatiguée.

Le chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine grand maximum. En attendant je n'ai toujours personne pour la relecture =(

Pour vous faire patienter et pour me faire excuser de ce retard, je vous publie le début du chapitre 6.

**«** La Forêt

« Alice! » Hurlai-je en courant après elle. Je la trouvais en bas des escaliers, prête à courir vers la porte.

« Alice. » Dis-je durement en attrapant son bras.

Elle se retourna, ses clefs de voiture à la main et son manteau sur le bras, « Edward, laisse-moi partir »

« Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas Alice… » Dis-je fermement.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, « J'essaye juste de t'aider Edward. » Dit-elle.

J'essayais de lire ses pensées mais elle était en train de chanter « Girls just wanna have fun », donc je ne pus voir ses plans.

« Alice, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide… »

« Bien.Sû.Si »

Je regardai le sol, « Alice, si tu t'intéressais un peu à moi, tu ferais ce que_ je_ veux pour changer. »

Elle secoua la tête, si c'était possible des larmes auraient coulé de ses yeux, « Non Edward. » Murmura-t-elle, sa gorge se serrant, « Tu_ sais_ que je m'inquiète pour toi…. C'est pour cela que je le fais… N'essaye pas de me faire du chantage. »

« Ca marcherait? » Demandai-je.

Elle me regarda les lèvres serrées et les yeux déterminés. Soudainement sa chanson se stoppa et je vis ses pensées pendant qu'elle avait une vision. **»**


	8. La Forêt

**Voici le chapitre 6 en entier cette fois-ci! Désoéle de vous avoir fait attendre.**

**Je tenais juste à répondre à la review de Margaux-Anna car c'est vrai que je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit de manière assez claire. Les chapitres se déroulent de nos jours, donc en 2010, il n'y a que le prologue qui prend place en 1988. Donc Alice peut très bien chanter du Britney Spears dans ce chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La Forêt**

"Alice!" Hurlai-je en courant après elle. Je la trouvais en bas des escaliers, prête à courir vers la porte.

"Alice." Dis-je durement, attrapant son bras.

Elle se retourna, ses clefs de voiture à la main et son manteau sur le bras, « Edward, laisse-moi partir »

"Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas Alice…" Dis-je fermement.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, "J'essaye juste de t'aider Edward." Dit-elle.

J'essayais de lire ses pensées mais elle était en train de chanter « Girls just wanna have fun », donc je ne pus voir ses plans.

"Alice, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…"

"Bien.Sû.Si"

Je regardai le sol, "Alice, si tu t'intéressai un peu à moi, tu ferais ce que_ je_ veux pour changer. »

Elle secoua la tête, si c'était possible des larmes auraient coulé de ses yeux, « Non Edward. » Murmura-t-elle, sa gorge se serrant, « Tu_ sais_ que je m'inquiète pour toi…. C'est pour cela que je le fais… N'essaye pas de me faire du chantage. »

"Ca marcherait?" Demandai-je.

Elle me regarda les lèvres serrées et les yeux déterminés. Soudainement sa chanson se stoppa et je vis ses pensées pendant qu'elle avait une vision.

Les images étaient fortes et très nettes, mais elles bougeaient si rapidement qu'il était difficile de les comprendre. Je regardai alors que les arbres passaient en trombe, rendant les environs verts flous. Ils allaient vite puis doucement puis vite encore, me donnant mal à la tête, je pouvais imaginer ce que ça faisait à Alice.

Soudainement les images arrêtèrent de bouger et une personne commença à marcher doucement à travers la forêt, attendant quelque chose.

Tout à coup la vision fut coupée, car Alice me cachait ses pensées.

"Qu'est ce que c'était?" Demandai-je. "Alice? Pourquoi me caches-tu tes pensées?" Questionnai-je.

Ses yeux restèrent vitreux pendant un long moment et étonnamment sa tête craqua et elle me regarda, « Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. ».

Je la regardai incrédule et elle regarda ma prise sur son bras, « Vas-tu me lâcher Edward ? » demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

"Vas-tu t'enfuir en courant ? » Demandai-je gentiment.

Elle me regarda, « Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je le fasse ? » Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

« Si. » Répondis-je.

« Si tu veux que j'y aille ? » Dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

Mes dents grincèrent, « Oui, je suis sûr que je ne le _veux _pas. » Grondai-je.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, « D'accord. » Marmonna-t-elle et ses pensées reflétaient sa déception.

Je la lâchai et touchai sa joue, « Merci Alice. »

Elle sourit, « Tu me remercieras plus tard »

« Que veux-tu dire? » Demandai-je avec méfiance.

« Quand tu es inquiet. » Dit-elle doucement, « Tu peux me remercier de te mettre dans cet état. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Alice. » Murmurai-je.

« Vraiment ? »

J'appelai Alice pour la septième fois, « J'arrive ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Dépêches-toi ! » Criai-je.

Elle arriva en haut des escaliers dans la robe d'été que j'ai pris pour elle hier.

« Tu m'envoies chercher tes tenues pour l'_école_ ? » Demandai-je incrédule.

« Un de nous doit être bien habillé quand on retourne à l'école après les vacances de printemps. » Dit-elle joyeusement. Je grognai et secouai la tête, « Très beau » dit-elle, se tournant vers moi, les lèvres plissées.

« Oui, mais ne planifies pas mes tenues Alice. » Dis-je touchant la chemise bleue que je portais.

« Ce jean à l'air neuf ? L'est-il ? » Dit-elle, en m'ignorant.

« Non ! » Dis-je exaspéré, « Maintenant viens ! »

Je marchai vers la porte et elle me suivait, attachant ses cheveux en même temps.

« Ou est Jazz ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il est parti avec Rose et Emmett, il en avait assez de t'attendre. » Marmonnai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, « Je l'avais vu arriver. » Elle sourit.

Je secouai la tête, ignorant sa bizarrerie et montai dans ma Volvo.

Nous commençâmes à descendre la route principale et Alice fredonnait intérieurement, heureuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? » Demandai-je curieux, je ne voulais pas que les choses soient pires après sa crise de culpabilité d'hier soir, mais je voulais savoir…

Elle me sourit, « Rien… »

Nous nous engageâmes sur la nationale en direction de l'école quand, tout à coup, j'entendis Alice crier, « Stop ! »

J'enfonçais mon pied sur le frein et me tournai vers ses yeux grands ouverts, « Alice qu'est –ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle regarda droit devant, « Il y a quelque chose dans les bois… » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans les bois? » Demandai-je, touchant doucement son bras.

Sa tête se tourna pour me regarder, « Nous devons aller voir. » Dit-elle sérieusement.

Je la regardai pendant un long moment. Ses pensées étaient en désordre, complètement mélangées, elle était effrayée.

J'acquiesçai, « Ok c'est parti… »

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Alice commença à nous emmener dans la forêt, « Dois-je appeler les autres ? » Lui demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête, « Non. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, « Tu vas de ce côté, et moi de ce côté-là. » Dit-elle montrant différentes directions.

« D'accord » J'acquiesçai et commençai à courir aussi vite que je pouvais.

Je courais depuis moins d'une minute lorsque je m'arrêtai brutalement. Je pouvais entendre quelque chose bouger doucement.

Je commençai à marcher doucement, écoutant afin d'entendre qui c'était. Si Alice avait raison, ce qui arrivait souvent, cela pouvait être quelque chose de dangereux.

Je tournai autour et commençai à marcher en arrière, je regardai les arbres autour de moi et derrière les buissons, attendant quelque chose.

Soudain j'heurtais quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pierre.

Je me tournai rapidement et me glaçai lorsque je vis qui c'était.

« Bella… » Murmurai-je choqué.

Ma tête commençait à tourner. Elle m'avait vu maintenant, elle savait que j'étais en vie, et j'ai ruiné sa vie. Elle ne sera plus jamais heureuse maintenant, pas en sachant que je la pleurai depuis 1918.

Je la regardai pendant un long moment comme si ses pensées couraient vers moi et je vis sa perfection alors qu'elle me faisait face.

Elle était si belle ! J'étais si près d'elle, j'ai pu la _toucher_. J'avais touché ma Bella… Le rêve devenait réalité…

Je la regardai pendant longtemps alors qu'elle me regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, j'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose, j'attendais qu'elle me reconnaisse.

Mais ses sourcils parfaits ses froncèrent et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, « Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas, ce n'est pas moi qui écrit et coupe les chapitres :P**


	9. La Question

**Alors que les vacances touchent à leur fin pour certains, commencent pour d'autres (j'en fais partie!), je vous publie ce chapitre. Il est très court, mais les sentiments ne sont pas chose facile à écrire et à traduire!**

**J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus afin qu'il y ait le moins de confusion possible donc j'espère que mon travail portera ses fruits!**

* * *

**La Question**

Je restai dans un état de choc pendant que des milliers de pensées et de sentiments parcouraient mon corps, certains que je pouvais comprendre et d'autres non.

Le premier était l'état de choc. Bella ne savait pas qui j'étais, elle ne se _souvenait_ pas… Je lui aurais parlé la nuit dernière qu'elle ne se serait pas souvenue de moi…

Le second était la déception et l'immense peine. Ma Bella, la fille que j'ai pleurée et perdue et aimée pendant plus de cents ans ne se souvenait pas de notre vie ensemble, ne se souvenait pas des instants de bonheur que nous avions partagés. Elle ne se rappelait pas de notre toute première rencontre, du jour où nous sommes tombés amoureux, des jours que nous avons passés ensemble et des heures que nous avons passés simplement à regarder l'autre dans les yeux, elle ne savait pas qui j'étais, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'amour de sa vie…

Le troisième était une surprenante détermination. Elle ne se souvenait pas de moi, c'est pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas cherché… Donc elle n'a jamais arrêté de m'aimer et elle peut toujours m'aimer, au plus profond de son subconscient. Je n'étais pas heureux qu'elle m'ait oublié, mais j'étais heureux car nous pourrions être ensemble, et je ne ruinerai pas sa vie… Pour la première fois en 92 ans je ressentais le bonheur, et je n'ai jamais pensé que je le ressentirai en voyant Bella, je pensais qu'elle était partie pour maintenant qu'elle était ici, maintenant que le cauchemar était terminé et que le rêve recommençait, je pouvais être _heureux_…Pensais-je. Mais pour faire ça, Bella devait se souvenir de moi, et je la ferai se souvenir… Elle se souviendra de chaque moment, chaque toucher, chaque baiser… Et _je_ m'en assurerai. Cela allait être difficile et ennuyeux, mais si nous y étions parvenus lorsqu'Alice a rejoint notre famille, si elle avait réussi à se remémorer sa vie humaine, alors nous pourrons le faire avec Bella.

Je sortis de ma rêverie afin de regarder le magnifique et curieux visage de Bella, elle attendait toujours une réponse.

Je pensais rapidement à un plan dans ma tête, « Euh, oui, je te connais, mais tu ne me connais pas … », j'acquiesçais, « Tu vois nous sommes aussi des vampires végétariens et nous vivons ici de manière permanente. Nous- ».

"Je ne dérange pas, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Je lui souris tendrement et secouai la tête « Non tu ne déranges pas… Tu vois ma sœur Alice est voyante et elle a eu une vision comme quoi tu serais ici… C'est comme ça que j'ai su ton nom. »

« Oh. »

J'acquiesçai, « Nous sommes venus pour te trouver. » Dis-je simplement, « Donc… » Commençai-je, me préparant à poser la question qui scellera notre futur ou le ruinera, « Es-tu seule ? » Demandai-je.

Elle rit nerveusement, « Oui. »

Je toussai, "As-tu un compagnon?"

Elle contempla mes yeux pendant un moment avant de répondre dans un murmure, « Non. »

Je souris. La phase un du plan était achevée.


End file.
